U.S. Pat. No. 7,423,752 B2 relates to fog detection algorithms which attempt to determine the visibility range of a camera in fog. A detection of an object is based on the detection of edges.
European patent document EP 1548685 B1 discusses a method in which information of 3D units as well as a number of vertical and horizontal edges are used to determine a blindness of the camera.